


Truth, Dice, Dare or Love

by Y0_mama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, From Sex to Love, Hotdogging, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0_mama/pseuds/Y0_mama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orgies can be...complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth, Dice, Dare or Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Sorkari

“And that’s why I never eat after midnight.” A roar of laughter broke from the table as Blaise finished his story.

Ron looked around the table with a smile on his face. He watched as Harry wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist while the blonde settled his head on Harry’s shoulder as they continue to listen to another one of Blaise’s tales. He enjoyed nights like this. After a rough week at working the ministry, there was nothing better than hanging out at a pub with his three best mates. Though, if you had told Ron years ago that he would be referring to Blaise and Draco as his best mates he would have probably sent you to St Mungo’s.

But as the saying goes, people change. Ron was no longer the hot-headed closed minded boy he was years ago. He learned that he had to be a bit more compassionate and understanding when it came people. A lesson he had to learn the hard way due to his divorce with Hermione and a lesson he kept in mind when his best mate had started dating Draco, ex-nickname ‘the ferret face git.’ 

Though Ron didn’t it find it that difficult to befriend Blaise when the time came. Admittedly, he only had shallow reasons for disliking him in the first place. Blaise was attractive, a slytherin, and Draco’s friend. Those were all the reasons teen angst Ron needed to hate him. But now after a few years of mental maturity, Ron realized that Blaise was actually a decent bloke. Sure, he wasn’t really talkative at first, which kind of gave off the snobby attitude that Ron assumed all slytherins had , but once he got to know you ,Blaise could be quite the chatter box. He told a lot of funny and interesting stories. He was also quite smart and held some intriguing thoughts about both the muggle and wizarding world. 

Ron even found himself appreciating the man’s attractiveness. Back in Hogwarts, Ron hated how girls tended to easily flock to Blaise but he could now understand why. Blaise’s handsomeness seem to have only grown with age. He was tall and muscular, with sepia colored skin that glowed like a sard gem when the light hit him just right. He had a strong pointed cheeks, plumped and what looked to be soft lips, and eyes that rivaled ambers.

Blaise quirked an eyebrow at Ron, making the redhead realize he had been caught staring at Blaise for maybe the third time that week. Ron immediately looked away and began to drink his beer in attempt to avoid eye contact.

It was at that moment Draco began to suddenly choke on the hamburger he was eating.

“Easy there, Draco.” Harry said while patting the blond on the back to help him breathe. “Don’t take in more than you can swallow.”

“It’s Saturday night all over again.” Blaise chuckled.

Draco, who had now swallowed the chunk of patty, threw a glare at Blaise as his cheeks suddenly turned pink.

“What happened Saturday night?” asked Ron.

Suddenly, the whole table went silent.

“Nothing, Ron. Don’t worry about it.” Harry finally said before taking a nervous sip of his beer.

Ron look around the table and frowned when he saw the uncomfortable look on everyone’s faces. He hated when they did this.

“No, really. You can tell me.” Ron insisted. “Was it something embarrassing? I won’t judge.”

“Really, Ron. It was nothing.” Harry repeated.

“Fine! So it’s going to be like this then.” Ron said as he angrily got up from the table.

“Where are you going?” Blaise asked, his voice laced with worry.

“Why do you care?” Ron shouted,“It’s not like I’m your friend or anything seeing how you guys constantly have these little secrets that I don’t know about.”

“Ron, it’s not like that. I promise.” Blaise pleaded.

“Whatever.” Ron said before quickly apparating out of the pub.  
\---  
The next morning Ron felt like shit and he knew it wasn’t the alcohol to blame. Despite how much he had grown, he still had these moments where he lost his cool and throw a tantrum like a teen going through puberty. He regretted leaving the pub like he did but he still felt like he had a right to be upset.

For the past few months, Ron was beginning to feel like a fourth wheel whenever he would hang out with Draco, Blaise, and Harry. Ron was no fool. He noticed the stares the three would throw to each other when they thought he wasn’t looking. The vague references they made about times Ron wasn’t with them. What made the whole thing even more frustrating was when every time Ron would asked what they were talking about they would always give him the same response “Oh, it’s nothing.” 

However, despite how Ron felt he still knew he was out of line for acting the way he did and that he needed to apologize. 

He decided to apologize to Harry first as he was the closest to Ron out of the three and was used to his random spouts of anger. He went to Harry’s office at work that morning and was about to knock on the door but stopped once he heard a set of voices coming from inside.

“Maybe we should stop doing this?” Even though the voice was heavily muffled by the door Ron could still recognize it as Blaise. 

“Nooo.” He heard Draco whine. “This is the best sex I’ve had in my life...no offense to you, dear.”

“No offense taking.” Harry was now speaking. “I loves seeing your face as Blaise takes you from behind. Your eyes dilated and mouth hung wide open in pleasure. That is until I fill it with my cock.”

Ron entire face went red.

“Yes, but Ron is obviously catching on. Sooner or later we are going to be found out and our entire friendship is going to turn into one big awkward mess.” said Blaise

“That doesn’t mean we have to stop. All we have to do is be more careful about what we say. No more bringing up are sexual escapades when were around him, no matter how vague you make it, got it?”

“I think we should just ask him to join us.” said Draco.

If it was possible Ron face got even redder.

“Draco, you know we can’t do that.” Harry chastised his boyfriend. “Orgies can be emotionally complicated depending on the people who are involved. We wouldn’t want somebody's feelings getting hurt.”

“Fine.” Draco huffed, “But I would love to see you pound the freckles right off his boyish face.”

With his face now successfully matching the color of a tomato, Ron quickly ran away from the office’s door.  
\---  
Ron stayed locked in his office for the most of the day as he tried to wrap his head around what he had heard that morning. He had tried to convince himself that he had simply misheard the three’s conversation but even he wasn’t that dumb.

They were fucking. All three of them.

That would explain all the jokes and glances that Ron could never understand. But why were they having sex with each other? Wasn’t Draco and Harry in love? Were they also in love with Blaise? Did Blaise love them?

Ron let out a frustrated groan. This was all just so confusing. Worse yet, he couldn’t just go around pretending like he didn’t know what they were doing. He knew the second that he was around them he would be an awkward and flustered mess and would practically blurt out that he knew they were all fucking each other.

He should have believed them when they had said nothing was going on between them. Now he was stuck with this, likely friendship breaking, information and he didn’t know how to handle it. He couldn’t go avoiding them all his life. The best option was to just come clean and tell them that he knew what they were doing. Things might be awkward between them for the next few days but hopefully it would past and at least then he could probably get some answer about their ‘relationship’.  
\---  
Ron knocked on Blaise’s office door. Ron decided to talk to him first as the two didn’t share as much history with each other which would hopefully mean the conversation would be a little less awkward between them. However, once he heard Blaise’s voice telling him to come in, his heart suddenly began to race causing him to second guess his reasoning.

Ron walked inside and saw Blaise silently doing some paperwork on his desk. The dark-skinned man glance up and immediately stopped what the was doing once he realized it was Ron entering his office.

“Ron.” Blaise said with a smile on his face, a smile that slightly confused the redhead. Blaise for some reason looked relieved at seeing him. Why? Ron didn’t know. You would think that the man thought that Ron would never want to be near him again after what happened last night.

“I wanted to apologize for our behavior at the pub.” Blaise said as he got out of his desk. “We realize we were making you feel left out with all our jokes and talks and we promised we won’t do that again.”

“Yeah, about that.” Ron said with a blush staining his freckled cheeks. “You don’t have to apologize. I...um...know.”

Blaise raised an eyebrow, obviously confused at what Ron was trying to reveal.

“I know...that you three...are having...s-s-se-please don’t make me say it.” Ron pleaded.

Blaise’s smile dropped and his eyes widen with worry. He then rubbed his hands against his face and let out a groan.

“How did you find out?” Blaise asked, his voice sounding somewhat dejected.

“I went to Harry’s office this morning and I heard you three talking about...it.” 

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way or even at all.” Blaise groaned, “But you don’t have to worry about it. It’s no big deal, it’s just sex.”

“Just sex?” Ron couldn’t help but questioned. “But how?”

“What do you mean, how? I’m sure you don’t want all the dirty and nasty details of all the things we do in private.”

“Wh-what! O-of course not.” Ron stuttered. “But I’m just curious how the three of you can just have sex like it’s not big deal. I mean aren’t Harry and Draco in love with each other. Shouldn’t just the two of them be enough. And what about you? Don’t you feel like you want something more out of the relationship than just fucking.”

Blaise smirked.

“Oh, Ron. You’re so cute.”

Ron blushed.

“So vanilla.”

“What does that me-”

“Harry and Draco ARE in love with each other.” Blaise assured. “ They have one of the healthiest relationships I ever seen and definitely don’t need me to fulfill them romantically or sexually. And yes, I do desperately desire a romantic relationship of my own…”

Blaise paused.

“Just not with them.”

“Then why do it?”

“It’s sex, Ron.” Blaised laughed. “It feels good and it’s nice to experiment with friends once in a while. Not every sexual encounter has to have some meaning to it. Sometime people just like to mess around with each other.”

“Well, if it’s just sex, something not serious, then why not why tell me? Why not…” Ron paused as he realized what he was about to say. Something had been bothering him about the three’s relationship and he didn’t understand what it was until now.

“Why what?” Blaise asked.

“Why not asked me...to...join?” Ron asked, his face now matching the color of his hair.

Ron noticed the pupils of Blaise’s eyes seemed to turned dark for a brief second. He then shook his head and struck Ron down with a stern look.

“Ron, you’re about as cookie cutter as they come. There would have been no point in asking you.”

“Hey, me and Hermione have done some experimenting.” Ron said defensively. “We tried anal once.”

“Oh, wow! Anal!” Blaise said mockingly. “Who penetrated you or her?”

“What do you mean?” Ron asked sound deeply confused. “Of course, I was the one who did it. Girls can’t-”

“Oh, Ron.” 

“Stop doing that.” The redhead said angrily.

Blaise sighed and gave Ron a compassionate look.

“Look, you don’t have to prove anything. This isn’t some type of test where you have to prove that you're one of the guys or need to show us how ‘kinky’ you are. What me, Harry, and Draco do is just sex between friends. You don’t have to take it as some type of challenge.”

“I don’t.” Ron said now getting deeply frustrated. “I just-”

“Why are we even having this conversation? You’re straight, anyway.”

The question caused Ron to think. He was straight...or was he? He only had a handful of girlfriends and he never really thought about the same sex until now. Also, there were those times he had caught himself staring at Blaise.

“I’m pretty sure I’m straight…” Ron finally said.

“Exactly.”

“...but I wouldn’t say I would turn soft at the sight of a cock.”

Ron felt his heart racing once again as he watched Blaise close the distance in between them. The man’s movements was slow and controlled, almost as if he was a creature stalking it’s prey.

“What are you saying?” The tone of Blaise voice was now low and deep and it caused Ron’s body to slightly tremble.

“I-I don’t know.” Ron practically whispered.

“Exactly. So don’t say something that you’ll might regret.” 

Ron knew that what Blaise had said should have come off like a threat but for some reason it almost sounded like Blaise was pleading with him. 

“You don’t want in on this. Trust me.”

Ron frowned.

“I’m pretty sure I can decide for myself what I do and don’t want.”

Ron suddenly felt himself being shoved into the door behind him. Blaise put his knee right in between the shorter man’s crotch as he angled his head right next to Ron’s ear.

“You think you could handle me fucking you, Ron?” Blaise whispered, his voice now taking on a raspy tone. “Think you could handle me prepping that tight ass of yours in front of your friends. Finger fucking and sliding my tongue in and out of your pink asshole while you mewl underneath me like a cheap whore.”

Ron felt his body reacting to Blaise’s filthy words before he could even try to fight it. His throat had gone dry and his body would shudder every time Blaise’s warm breath brushed against his ear. But the worst part was his groin, which he could feel hardening with each sentence Blaise finished.

“Do you want me inside you? Stretch that virginal hole of yours to the point of breaking. Have me so deep inside you that you’ll taste me in your throat. Is that what you want, Ron?”

Ron let out a heated moan causing Blaise’s eyes to widen in shock. The dark-skinned man look down and let out a frustrated moan as he saw the huge tent in front of the redheads trousers. He quickly backed away from Ron until he had backed into his desk.

Blaise looked at Ron as if he was trying desperately to restrain himself. Ron wanted to claim that it was his anger that he wasn’t trying to let loose but it felt more complex than that. Something about Blaise looked primal, hungry even.

“You can’t be a part of this.” Blaise said, his voice still raspy.

“But you said it just sex!” Ron yelled. He felt himself being enraged by both Blaise stubbornness and from having himself being worked up without a release.

“It doesn’t matter what I said.” Blaise retorted. “It not for you. If you-If you join...things would just get complicated. Don’t bring this up again, not even to Harry and Draco.”

Ron pouted. He wanted to argue with Blaise some more but decided against it. Instead he glared angrily at the man before walking out the office, slamming the door behind as he left.  
\---  
Ron was now in his bedroom, staring down at the hasty purchase he made the second he had got off work. He looked at the black dildo in his hand and wonder why he had been so quick to buy it. Oh, he knew why. It was because Blaise didn’t think he was kinky enough to to join his little fuck group.

Ron clenched his fist around the dildo.

Why didn’t Blaise want him to join in? Did he not find Ron attractive or was it because he was just too vanilla...whatever that meant.

Truth be told, Ron didn’t fully understand why he desperately wanted to be in on the three’s menage a trois either. A part of him knew that a little of it was due to the fact that he felt left out, as childish as it sound. He was upset that the three thought so little of him that they didn’t even bother to ask if he wanted to join them. But it was more than just feeling left out. Ron was also curious.

He had been having quite a few x-rated thoughts about Blaise for the past few weeks and Ron couldn't help but question what it would be like to be with another man. Blaise’s attempt to ‘scare’ him off in his office that evening only increase his curiosity. He wanted to know what it was like to have a man’s cock inside him.

Ron looked down at the didlo in his hand. It wasn’t the real deal but it would do.

Ron set the toy aside and removed his trousers and underwear. He then walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He brushed off the bit of dust on the container and frowned as he realized just how long it been since he got any.

Ron began to coat two of his finger in lube. He didn’t know much about gay sex but he still fully remembered the process he went through with Hermione the first time they tried anal. And he definitely remembered that the more lube you had the easier the entry.

Ron laid back down on his bed. He allowed his body to relax before positioning his finger toward the entrance of his ass. The two digits slid in between his cheeks and Ron’s body shudder as the cold lube made contact with the hot flesh of his inner cheeks.

Ron moved his fingers in further and stop when he felt the tip of them hit the tight, wrinkled skin of his asshole. Ron tried to make his body relax more, if that was even possible, before pushing his fingers inside the tight pucker.

He let out an uncomfortable grunt as he felt the fingers push inside him. Having something in his ass felt weird to say the least. His body appeared to take note at his distress as his ass tightening around the two digits as if it wasn’t sure that it wanted to let them continued further or push them out. 

He wonder what he was doing wrong? He remembered Draco once talking about how good this was suppose to feel but at the moment all Ron felt was a painful stretch within his ass.

“There nothing like a good finger fucking.” He remember Draco saying. “Feeling a pair of callous little digits rubbing against your prostate can have any man coming like a faucet.”

Was that the problem? Was he not quite at the prostate yet to get the full enjoyment out of this experience?

Ron began to wiggle his finger inside him further. It was a bit difficult considering how tight his asshole was. His muscle seem to keep wanting to clench around his finger giving barely any room to move. Ron also hadn’t expected the heated he felt running against his fingers. Feeling the inside of his ass was almost like touching a furnace. He tried to remember what it was like being inside Hermione’s ass all those years ago. What she this tight and hot? However, he couldn’t remember as it had been such a long time. However, if he had recalled correctly, they had to stop half-way through as the pain had become too unbearable for her to handle.

Ron moved his fingers around and felt the tip of them brush against something smooth and deep inside him. He didn’t know exactly what he had just hit but it had made his body shudder the moment he had brushed against it. Curious, Ron aimed his finger at the spot and pushed his fingers forward with full force.

Ron let out a surprised gasp as his entire body shook from an unknown pleasure.

Was that...his prostate?

Ron began to purposely rub his fingers over the patch of smooth flesh. He felt an intense sensation that traveled throughout the pit of his stomach and went straight to tip of his penis. He rubbed his prostate harder and let out a deep wail as he felt the pleasure only intensify.

His cock was hardening and his vision was getting blurring with each touch to the sensitive nub. His voice was coming out in a mixture of shouts and moans that were probably loud enough that his neighbors could hear him. He felt his hips move involuntarily,desperately attempting to rub his now redden cock against his bedsheets like some hormonal pup.

Ron never experience anything like this. He had orgasms before but this was on a completely new level. His entire body felt like it was on overcharged. Like he was on the height of his climax but still needed something more to push him over the edge. 

The dildo.

Ron pulled his finger out of his ass and his body seem to convulsed a little as it tried to calm down from the lack of stimulation. He took in a few deep breath as he waited for his vision to get clearer before scanning his bed for the dildo.

Ron paused his search once he felt something wet and sticking trailing down his leg. He quickly looked down worried that somehow massaging his prostate he had accidentally caused himself to use the bathroom on himself. Instead what he saw, was a huge puddle of pre-cum that seem to have poured from the tip of his cock and was now splattered all across his thigh and sheets.

“Shit!” Ron remarked in amazement. 

He grabbed the didlo beside him and looked it over in anticipation. At the bottom of the life-like toy there was a small little switch that he could turned on that it would cause it to vibrate. Just using his fingers alone felt amazing, what would it feel like have this thing vibrating inside him.

Ron licked his lips before quickly grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring half it content’s on the vibrator. He laid back on the bed and opened his leg wide as he position the dildo at the entrance of his ass. He slid the toy in and let out a low hiss as he felt it stretch him wider than his fingers could ever hope to.

“It would be worth it.” He mentally chanted as he pushed the toy further inside him. He stopped once he felt the tip of the toy hit his prostate. That alone caused him to see flashes of white. He took in a few deep breathes as he tried to prepare himself for the intense sensation he was sure to feel once he turned the didlo on. Once he felt that he was calm enough, Ron slowly flicked the switch.

“Fuck!” Ron screamed as he felt the entire toy shake inside him.

If he felt his body was overcharged before it was basically a lighting bolt at this point. The didlo was vibrating against his prostate at a maddening speed. It was almost as if it was sending shots of pleasure to every sensitive region of Ron’s body. His cock, his ass, even his bloody nipples.

Ron was thrusted around on the bed like a mad man. Screaming out an array of unintelligible sounds of pleasure.

“Oh, Please! Oh, Please! Blaise, please!” Ron didn’t understand why he had suddenly called out the Italian’s name. He assumed he had something to do with the vibrator fucking him to the point that his brain had turned into mush, added with the fact that he was still thinking about Blaise due to the ‘fight’ they had had this morning.

Whatever the reason, as soon as he had said the dark-skinned man’s name, his mind immediately conjured up a fantasy that replaced the plastic toy thrusting inside with the images of Blaise’s pounding furiously within his ass. 

“Yes, Blaise. Fuck me!” Ron wailed as he grabbed the base of the vibrator and began to manually fuck himself with it. “Fuck me like you said you would. Do all those things you said to me in your office.”

Ron began to pump the vibrator inside himself faster as his images of the man began to grow more intense. Blaise would love to fuck his ass. It may be virginal but he bet it was tighter and hotter than Draco’s and Harry’s. He could see Blaise grabbing a hold of his ass pushing his thick, black cock deep inside. Fucking him for all he was worth. Hitting his poor defenseless prostate with each stroke until Ron was nothing but a convulsing mess.

“Blaise! Oh, god! Blaaaaise!” Ron let out a high pitched scream as he vision suddenly turned white. His back arched off the bed as he felt his release burst out of the head of his cock, splattering onto his stomach, leg, sheets and Merlin knows elsewhere.

He dropped back on the bed with a plopped. He tried to catch his breathing but couldn’t as the dildo was still inside him, working away at his now overstimulate gland. He quickly removed the toy from his ass and watched as it rolled onto the floor with a huge thud.

Ron looked up at the ceiling and tried to calm his racing heart as he watch a puddle of his release drip slowly from the ceiling.  
\---  
The next day Ron and the guys went out for drinks. Harry and Draco seemed to have brushed off his behavior from the last time they were out and they seemed to be none the wiser to what he knew.

Blaise on the other hand seem to have been avoiding him. He barely talked or even glance at Ron and made sure to keep his distance away from him whenever possible. Ron couldn’t deny that it didn’t hurt to see the man act so aloof around him but it only encourage him in the decision he was about to make tonight. 

“I want...I want in.” Ron suddenly blurted out at the table.

“In?” Harry said as turned towards his friend with a quirked eyebrow. “In on what?”

“Ron.” Blaise warned. His voice was stern and his eyes held a steely look as he stared down the redhead.

“I know what you guys are doing. I know that you’re all fucking each other and I want to be a part of it.”

The table went silent.

Harry just stared at Ron with huge wide eye as Blaise covered his face with his hand as he let out an exasperated sigh.

“Well, this is interesting.” Draco said with a smile, clearly the only one at the table intrigued by Ron’s statement.

“You...know?” Harry struggled to get out as a blushed stained his face. “When did you find out?”

“I overheard you guys talking about it when I went to your office the other day. I even told Blaise that I knew.”

“You knew that he knew and you didn’t even bother to tell us?” Harry said accusingly to Blaise.

“There was nothing to tell. I had handled the whole situation...at least I thought I did.” Blaise said while throwing a frustrated look at Ron.

“I think we’re all losing focus on the important part here.” Draco said with a devious smirk plastered on his lips. “It seems like our dear Ronald wants to join in on the fun. I think we should let him.”

“No!” Both Harry and Blaise said in unison.

Ron frowned. He knew Blaise was against the ideal but why was Harry so oppose to it.

“Why not!” Ron said to Harry, “It can’t be because ‘I’m your best friend and it would be awkward’ because friendship definitely didn’t stop you from wanting to fuck my sister.”

Harry lips tightened as Draco snickered beside him.

“See! This is exactly why I want him in the bedroom.” The blond exclaimed. “Redheads are so firey. I would love to see that passion put to better use.”

Ron desperately fought off a blushed as he tried not to react to Draco’s words. He wanted show them he was just as sexual experienced as they were. That he could handle whatever they could throw at him and that wouldn’t work if he kept blushing at every mildly vulgar sentence like some virgin teen.

“Ron, It has nothing to do with that it’s just…” Harry gave Blaise a cautious look before staring back at Ron. “Look orgies, threesomes, or whatever you want to call this can ruin friendships, even marriages, if everyone is not on the same page. We just don’t want anyone to get hurt because of this.”

“But we are on the same page. It’ll just be a random act of sex between a couple of good friends.”

“Ron.” Blaise said in a serene tone. He seemed to have lost his anger during the conversation and was now looking at Ron with a soften look in his eyes. “Why do you really want to do this? Is there something you’re not telling us?”

Ron sighed.

“For the past few weeks, I’ve been having ‘curiosities’. Wondering what it’s like to be with another man. Last night I even experimented with a vibrator.”

Ron tried not to blush as he heard the heated moan that came from Blaise’s direction.

Harry cleared his throat.

“There are better options at testing out your sexuality than heading straight first into a foursome.” 

“We can introduce you to some guys.” Draco added.

Blaise shot Draco a glare before turning his attention back to Ron.

“Or take you to a few gay clubs once in a while. Ease you into the whole queer lifestyle.” He suggested.

“No! I want to do this with you.” Blaise’s eyes widen and Ron couldn’t help but blush as he realized what he had just said almost sounded like a confession to the man.

“I want to do this with all of you.” Ron quickly added as he turned to look at both Harry and Draco.

Once again, there was an awkward silence at the table. Then Draco spoke.

“I think we should do it.”

“Draco.” Harry warned.

“I’m actually putting my pervertness aside and thinking about this on a mature level.” said Draco. “It’s not like we haven’t talked about this before. We’ve all wanted Ron to join us for a while now.”

Ron looked at Draco with a mixture of shock and confusion. Apparently, all three of them had wanted Ron to join at some point but if that was true why was Harry and Blaise so against him being involved now?

“We’re all adults here who have needs and Ron just wants us to fulfill his.”

“Yes, but-” Blaise began.

“Blaise, think about it!” Draco quickly interrupted while turning a stern eyes towards the dark-skinned man. “If we don’t do it. Ron is just going to try to find someone who will, someone who is most likely going to be a stranger. Do you really want some probably unclean, aggressive bloke to lay a hand on him?”

Blaise lips seem to tighten at just the thought.

“We’re his friends and we’re experienced. We know what’s safe and be willing to stop if things get out of hand.”

Blaise clenched his hands and for a moment Ron thought the man was about to burst out in anger.

“Fine.” Blaise said through gritted teeth.

“Really?” Ron said, not even trying to hide the smiled that appeared on his face.

“Blaise, are you sure about this?” Harry asked. His eyes looking deeply concern.

“It’s as Draco says.” Blaise sighed. “I’m not fully okay with it but I rather he do it with us then some stranger in a bar. Beside this might be my onl-It’s fine.”

“Well, Ronald. It look like you just got yourself into an orgy.” Draco said with a glint in his eyes. “Let hope you can handle it.”

“Oh, I will Draco.” Ron said before casting a glance at Blaise. “ I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Continue?
> 
> If finished this entire fic would probably be only a total of 2 to 3 chapters.


End file.
